Harry Addams
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: What if Harry had killed the Dursley, What if Harry got adopted by the Addams Family and what if Harry meets Ciel Phantomhive and he was Harry mate and what if Harry got put into Slytherin how well things change. This fanfic has Yaoi in it if you don't like it please don't read it thank you
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own the Addams Family as the right goes to Charles Addams, I don't own Harry Potter the right goes to J. and I don't own Black Butler the right goes to Yana Toboso, this fanfic like all my fanfic well have Yaoi or better known as BXB love and Harry Potter well be dark and as always this fanfic well have mention of abuse, rape and cutting if these things trigger you please do not read it thank you*

Harry Potter the boy who lived as everyone called him was once again being beaten by his so-called loving family this was a daily occurrence for him he didn't know why they hated him so much but all he knew was that he felt like this wasn't who he was meant to be, as Harry spaced out he noticed that his uncle had stopped beating him and was looking at Harry with lust in his eyes. Harry was scared but he noticed that his uncle decided not to go with his emotions and threw the boy into his cardboard under the stairs as he walked off muttering about how the boy was like a female than a male.

Harry sighed in relief after seeing his uncle walking away but deep down he knew he wasn't going to be safe from the attacks for long and sooner or later his uncle is going to snap and he was going to have his way with him wherever Harry liked it or not, as Harry sit in his cardboard in fear and worry he wondered if anyone will come and save if anyone would even care as Harry was sitting down and waiting or hoping for someone to save him he slowly started to fall asleep.

As Harry slept he didn't realise something within had awakened and he somehow let out a magic power burst strong enough that the house that he was living him started to burn down to the ground and Harry was still inside, Harry slowly woke up to the smell of the smoke and he quickly shot up and was able to make a run for it and when he turned back he saw the house burned down and the screams of the Dursley family was loud and Harry could see people running out of the houses and some calling for the police and the fire department to come and save the family quickly. Harry just watched the house burn and he had a sadistic smile on his face of course no one noticed no one even bothered to check on the boy they were just worried about the family that was supposed to be so perfect in every sense of the word, Harry upon noticing more and more people were starting to show he decided it's best to disappear but before he had a chance he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and he comes face to face with a police officer.

Harry becomes scared as he was about to escape but the police officer spoke and said " where did you come child" Harry whimpered and said nothing and he thought the best course of action was to pretend he was mute, the officer upon seeing that he won't answer thought something must have happened to the boy and so he took the young boy hand and took him towards the police car and said, "Now you stay here and don't go anywhere okay am going to talk to some of the people and then take you to a hospital to get you check out" Harry started to freak out alot and start shaking after he heard the policeman say that he didn't want anyone to know what happen to him but he was also very sure that he couldn't escape even if he wanted too. So he sighed heavily and waited for the police officer to come back as he saw most of the people pointed at him and where most telling the police officers that it was my fault and that I was a freak, he saw at the car window that the policeman that caught him was frowning and seem to think that they were insane to think a young boy like him could even set fire to house and kill the people inside.

Harry saw the police officer walking back towards the car and he sits inside before turning to Harry and saying " I can't believe they thought a young boy like you had something to do with the fire and the death of that family" Harry just nodded because to fair he didn't know himself how that fire happens but he couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness because he's finally free from the people that had hurt him for so long, the police driver just smiled sadly at the boy before driving him to the hospital and finding out what was wrong with the boy. As they travelled in silence he noticed that the young boy looked out the widow his green eyes looked lifeless as if all the happiness was taken away from him the moment he was born, as they finally reached the hospital he told the young boy to get out of the car and the boy did as he was told as they walked into the hospital he noticed that the boy gripped him tightly as if scared that something was going to happen to him.

As they walked up to the nurse's station he said to her, " I would like this boy check out please" the nurse looked up at him and nodded telling him to sit down with the young boy and she will get one of the doctors to check up on him, as they waited he started telling the boy about himself in hopes that the boy well open up to him even for a little and to his surprise it works the boy looked up at him and told him his name the boy said his name was Harry but that's all he got from the boy, it seemed the boy didn't want anyone to know his last name which he was confused by but he didn't want to press the boy for answers.

They waited for what seemed like forever until the nurse walked towards them followed by an older male, the nurse turns to the older male and said " doctor this is the young boy I was telling you about" the doctor just nodded before telling the police officer to bring the child to the doctors room. They both followed him until they reach the room and Harry become more and more scared he didn't know what was going to happen to him if the police found, the doctor told Harry to just take off his shirt so he can run some checks and as soon as Harry did as he was told everyone gasp in horror and shock they could clearly see on the young boys body deep bruises and cuts.


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own the Addams Family as the right goes to Charles Addams, I don't own Harry Potter the right goes to J. and I don't own Black Butler the right goes to Yana Toboso, this fanfic like all my fanfic well have Yaoi or better known as BXB love and Harry Potter well be dark and as always this fanfic well have mention of abuse, rape and cutting if these things trigger you please do not read it thank you*

The policeman looked shocked at the young boy and asked him, " where did you get these cuts and bruises kid?" Harry looked at everyone in the room and become nervous he didn't know what to tell them he was scared that if he tells them the truth that they will connect the dots and find out that he had gotten tired of all the abuse and had wished for there death and that he was happy to see them die, the policeman looked at Harry noticed that the boy seems nervous and scared it was like he was hiding something from them before he could say anything the doctor and asked: " little one did they do this to you?" Harry looked up at them in shock and he slightly nodded his head as he felt tears falling down his face. The doctor felt heartache for the young boy and could tell that whatever had happened to him it has caused the boy to become scared and frightened as he was thinking about what the boy has been through he remembered that his dear old friend was thinking of moving again and he wondered if his best friend would be willing to take the boy.

With that thought in mind went to the police officer and whispered that he needed to talk to him about something but he didn't want the young boy, the officer confused hesitated but he knew whatever the doctor was going to say must be very important so he agreed to talk to the doctor outside the boys hospital room. He looked at the doctor and said " alright what is so important that you wanted to talk to me alone?" the doctor sighed and said calmly " I have an old friend who might be willing to adopt the boy into his family they are a unique family but I really can't help but feel like he will fit right at home" the officer looked at him thinking about how this could be a good thing but he wanted to be safe so he asked the doctor for the name of the family, the doctor just smiled and said " My friends name is Gomez Addams and his wife's name is Morticia Addams" the police officer eyes widen he had heard of many rumours about the Addams family but at the same time he also knew that deep down it was highly possible that they could take care of the boy better than anyone else.

While he was lost in thought he didn't the concern on the doctors face until he heard the doctor say out loud that it must be a stupid idea and that he shouldn't have said anything and let the police chose what to do with the boy, the officer quickly said: " no no it's okay I think that's a very good idea, after all, they are known to be unique and I also think they can take better care of him something tells me this boy isn't your normal average child." The doctor almost jumped for joy and told the police officer to tell the boy the good news while he went and called his best friend, the officer agreed and he went back inside to see the boy standing in the door and he heard the boy whisper quietly " s..sir what if the new family doesn't love me or t..they hurt me like my other family did" the officer felt pain in his chest before pulling the boy into a tight hug and saying " now you listen here your new family will love you and adore you they will treat you like a prince I can promise you this."

Harry smiled brightly feeling happier knowing that the kind policeman had said that and he went back to bed and snuggled into the blanket as he was excited to meet his new family, in his office the doctor was already on the phone with Gomez and they were talking about the young boy Gomez was furious when he heard what happened to the boy and he quickly said yes to taking the boy in. He knew that he should talk to his beloved wife but he couldn't stop himself and his share that his wife will understand why he has done it, he also told his good friend that they will fly out that night at 11:10 pm and will arrive in London at 10 am the doctor just smiled as he said his thanks and walked off to tell the police officer the good news but then he realised that his friend did not talk to his wife and was worried that he might change his mind but he remembered that the Addams family as unique as they are they take care of there own and he went back to smiling as he walked to the boys room.

Gomez walked around the house and tried to find his wife and when he did he breathed in deeply before saying " Cara mia I have some news" Morticia looked at her husband and walked over to him asking in her sweet clam voice " my love what is it?" Gomez looked at her before telling her to gather the children before he told her what he was about to say, Morticia nodded her head as she went to call the children and gathered everyone together. The children all come in and he looked at all of them before saying " my children I received some troubling news from my best friend in London he had found a boy badly injured and it turns out he was abused by his own family," he paused as he saw the look of anger and hate not only coming from all of his children but also his wife, his mother and his brother were also filled with hate and anger. He heard his wife hiss " how could they do that to there own flesh and blood" he was going to reply but was stop by Wednesday who asked her father " father when are we going to see him" Gomez grinned as he replied "now my family our plane leaves at 11:10 pm," the whole family quickly bolted and was packing their things and getting ready to leave.

\- Time skip to London 10 am -

The whole family woke up from there plane trip to see that they have arrived in London and everyone was very excited to meet the boy, Wednesday couldn't wait to meet her new bother so she can someone else to torment than just her twin brother Pugsley but she also wanted to make sure she could protect him and she knew deep down her brother felt the same way. As they made the way out of the airport she watched as her father called a taxi and asked the driver to take them to hospital as quickly as the driver can manage, the driver just smiled as he drove off quickly.

Back at the hospital, Harry was nervous as he waited for his new family to arrive he was worried that they won't like him or worse they will treat him badly just as the Dursleys had done to him many times before. He waited until he heard voices walking towards the room he started to panic and felt his chest tighten he was unsure of how to act and his breath started to quicken, he looked up at the door and saw a tubby man wear a chalk strip dark colour suit and next to him was a very pretty women wear a long black dress and two kids one wear a black dress with stockings and another wear a shirt and long pants.

Harry suddenly calmed down and felt at peace when they come in and he looked at them with a warm smile before walking over to them and saying " Hello ma'am and sir my name is Harry are you the family that is going to take me in?" Gomez looked at the boy and he felt something that he never felt before he felt in his heart that the young boy was special and was most likely very gifted and he could tell that his lovely wife was very interested in him as well, Gomez just grinned and said " yes my boy am going to be taking you we are your new family" Harry smile turn into a wide grin as he nodded his head exactly. Morticia then walked over to him and said " Hello Harry these are your new siblings Wednesday and Pugsley Addams" Harry nodded his head before thinking to himself and saying out loud " I wish I could change my name to something better than Harry," Morticia looked at Harry in shock and surprise it seems that the boy wishes to change his name and she was going to ask him why but grandmama quickly replied very happily " of course my boy how about we name you Hraefn Harry Addams" Harry thought about for a while before he once again smiled and said, " I like that name it sounds very unique."

The doctor overheard everything and smiled as he and the police officer both walked in and they had asked for the Morticia and Gomez to speak to them outside while the kids and grandmama talked to Hraefn and got to know him better, as they left Wednesday turn to look at Hraefn and said " so Hraefn do you know to fight" Hraefn looked at her and a sadistic smile formed on his lips before he whispered to the twins " you know the fire that killed the family I was the one that did it." Wednesday couldn't help but grin back and Pugsley got excited and they both started to talk and Hraefn explained everything, as the kids talked the adults were also talking about what happens and how long it will take before Hraefn adoption documents get approved and his name will fully be recognised as Hraefn Harry Addams.

After the adults had finished talking and went back inside they saw Wednesday, Pugsley and Harefn sound asleep, Morticia smiled warmly at the sight and turn to Gomez and said " my love lets wake them up and take them to our hotel" Gomez nodded his head as Grandmama softly shook Harefn and Morticia as well as Gomez shock the twins awake. Hraefn yawned as he looked at them and rub his eyes as Gomez told them that they were heading to a hotel until he and his wife can find there forever home, Hraefn nodded his head as he and his new siblings walked off towards where all the taxis are and hopped on as they drove off towards the hotel. Hraefn was excited that he finally got a new a home and he knew that this family won't do him wrong and the will never be alone or hurt again, with that thought in mind he slowly started to fall asleep again and as soon as his eyes closed he passed out.


	3. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


	4. Chapter 3

*I don't own the Addams Family as the right goes to Charles Addams, I don't own Harry Potter the right goes to J. and I don't own Black Butler the right goes to Yana Toboso, this fanfic like all my fanfic well have Yaoi or better known as BXB love and Harry Potter well be dark and as always this fanfic well have mention of abuse, rape and cutting if these things trigger you please do not read it thank you also just a reminder that in this fanfic Harrys changed his name to Harefn James Adam as he himself thought that since he didn't know his parents that well he didn't want the name they had given him*

Morticia couldn't help but pick up the young boy who was fast asleep. She sighed softly knowing that they can't go back to America just yet as her new son's adoption papers hadn't gotten approved, as she picked up Harefn she started singing as they walked into the hotel. Morticia could feel the eyes of the people on her but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get her son to there room and let him rest as she and her husband Gomez talked about what they are going to do from here, as everyone finally made it to the room she looked at her husband and said: " my love I was thinking that we should buy a house here in this country" Gomez turned and looked at his wife before asking " Cara mia why do you want to buy a house here?" Morticia just smiled and started explaining how she didn't want their new son to forget his roots and that she felt something powerful and special about him.

While Gomez listened to his wife talk about buying a house his mother and his older brother alongside his two other children sit down to talk about Harry or better known to them as Harefn, as they talked Wednesday come clean on what her new brother had said and to her happiness her Uncle and grandmother were cheering and telling her how they should tell Morticia the news of what Harry had told them. When the twins heard that they quickly got up and walked to there mother and father and said " mother, father we have something to tell you it's about our brother Harefn" Gomez turned to look at the twins and smiled softly before asking the twins what they wanted to talk about, Pugsley being super excited told them everything instead of letting his twin sister Wednesday talk. When Gomez and Morticia found out they were overjoyed and Gomez turned to his wife and kissed her passionately before telling her that they will get a house here and go back and forth from America to England which the kids smiled too as they started to plan how there going to greet their new neighbours when they moved to England, as the family talked excitedly about buying a house they didn't notice Harefn getting up and walking to them while he was rubbing his eyes.

Harefn smiled softly before saying " mother, father are we really staying here?" Morticia looked at her son and nodded before telling him how they were going to find a big house where he can practice his special talent, Harefn froze when he heard her say that and he started shaking he was scared that they were going to hurt him like his old family did and leave him because he was a freak but before he could overthink things he felt someone pull him close and said: " you don't need to worry petit we well always be there for you now and forever." This made Harefn smile and then he looked at his mother and kissed her on the cheek before saying that they all should rest so that they can all go shopping and house hunting.

\- IT'S MORNING-

When Harefn woke up he quickly panicked not knowing where he was before he slowly calmed down and remembered everything that happens and that caused him to smile with joy and pride, as he climbed out of bed and got dress he started thinking about wanting to talk to his mother about getting some girl clothes as well. He knew that he was a boy but deep down he wanted to wear a dress and look pretty like the other girls but there were also days he wanted to be a boy and enjoy boy clothes, his old family made fun of him and beat him up even more after they found out but Harefn knew that he could tell his new family anything and they will still love him the same way they always have. Harefn smiled with that thought in mind and decided that he was going to tell them before they go out shopping today, he smiled even wider and went ahead and chose to wear a black top with a dragon symbol on it before going for his black jeans, as he finished up everything he turns around and walks back out to find his two older siblings getting up and he smiled at them before deciding to find out what will happen if he throws a pillow at them.

Harefn smirked coldly before he grabbed a pillow and threw it with all his strength, he watched as the pillow was about to hit Wednesday but then he saw her move away and grabbed Pugsley instead. He started laughing when he saw the pillow hit Pugsley and noticed the smirk on his sister's face, as he kept laughing Pugsley growled back and threw a makeshift bomb at Harefn which Harefn caught and was going to throw it back at Pugsley when he heard his mother call out and say "Harefn you better not throw that inside" Harefn muttered under his breath before he took it to his mother so she can disable the bomb before it went off, as he watched his mother disable the bomb he looked at her and asked "mother can we go shopping now?" his mother just smiled and answered back "of course dear" Harefn smiled as he jumped for joy and then made his way to the bedroom window and sat down while he waited for the rest of the family to get ready so they could head off. As he sits near the window and looks out he couldn't help but smile for once he was able to be himself and that was the best feeling in the world, as he was lost in thought he didn't notice Wednesday sneaking up on him and trying to attack him but he managed to dodge after hearing Pugsley yell out behind you which earned a very annoyed mutter from Wednesday.

As Harefn looked he saw that his whole new family are ready and he quickly got up and run out of the door excited of course he didn't run out alone Wednesday and Pugsley followed right behind him, Morticia smiled as she turned to her husband and said " mon cher mari am glad that he decided to adopt our little angel he is going to be a good fit to our family" Gomez nodded as he replied back " cara mia I am also happy to have Harefn as part of our family." As they walked out of the room with grandma and uncle Fester Gomez and Morticia knew that everyone was happy to have Harefn in the family, while they all talked Gomez saw the children waiting in front of the elevator Wednesday looking at her family and waved at them to hurry up. As the family reached the children they got on to the elevator and got ready to head down to the main lobby and find a taxi so that they can get to the local shopping area and get Harefn some new clothes that well suit his test, as the made it down to the lobby the children run outside to call a taxi all three of them being to excited to wait for there parents as they all thought that they walked to slow.

As Harefn managed to call a taxi the family split into two Uncle Fester and Grandma and Gomez got into one taxi and the twins with Harefn and their mother Morticia got into another taxi, as the taxi set off Harefn was excited he wanted to get some male clothes but then he decided to build up the courage to ask his mother if he can buy some dresses and female clothes as well when his mother heard him say that she and Wednesday were both overjoyed and they agreed to him find the perfect dresses for him as well as go and look at our houses so that they can possibly buy and move into while they wait for Harefn adoption papers to finalize. As the family talked about what they wanted to buy the taxi stopped and told them that this street was the best to buy clothes and books as well as toys and sweets for the kids, Pugsley upon hearing the word sweet peek up and he quickly open the taxi door and got out followed by a very excited Harefn.

Morticia just smiled as she saw the kids hop off the taxi and started running to the sweet shop she sighed and paid the taxi fee before she followed them into the sweet shop. She noticed that all 3 kids were studying in front of the toffee and the cola bottle gummy stand, she smiled and got a bug and put the toffee and cola bottle gummies into a bag before paying for them and walking out the of the store at first she thought the children didn't follow her and were about to go back inside but as soon as she turned around the kids were right behind with there hands out and Harefn said "mother can we have some sweets now?" Morticia nodded and gave her kid one toffee and 2 cola bottle gummies each before she walked off to find a clothes store. As they walked around they managed to find Gomez, Uncle Fester and grandma all standing in front of a ladies clothing store Harefn became excited and ran up to them before looking at his mother who allowed him and Wednesday to go inside and pick some dresses for Harefn.

As soon as Wednesday and Harefn walked into the shop they saw a red and black dress that Harefn really liked so he walked up to it and took a closer look with a smile he turned to Wednesday and said: "Wednesday I really like this one" Wednesday nodded and told Harefn that she agreed and she too really liked the dress as it suits Harefn, as they were talking a lady walked up to them and said, "hello you two do you like this dress?" Harefn nodded and the lady smiled and took the dress before giving it to Harefn and said " you would look good in this dress" Harefn blushed and took the dress before asking the lady if she could help him find some more dresses which the lady was fully happy to help. After a while, the lady finished picking things out for Harefn and Harefn was happy that he got some really good dresses as they walked up to the counter there mother had come in and paid for the dresses before taking Harefn hand and they walked off to get some male clothes for Harefn before going to get something to eat, as the day went out Harefn started to feel tired and he voiced this out to his parents.

His parents smiled and picked Harefn up before calling a taxi to get back to the hotel and put the kids to sleep getting ready for a whole new day as they finally got a taxi and they got into the taxi Morticia told her husband about the house she found and that she wanted to go and have a look at it when they talked about the house and the kids were fast asleep Gomez decided to tell his wife that after they get out of the hotel he was going to train Harefn and help him understand his powers better. When Morticia heard that she was also very happy the couple kept talking until they got to the hotel and as they got out of the taxi they picked up the kids and took them back to the room and laid the kids down, Morticia turn around and kissed Gomez before they headed to bed as alongside grandma and uncle Fester.


End file.
